1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alignment techniques, in general, and to alignment techniques which exhibit extremely high precision while utilizing relatively simple techniques, in particular.
2. Prior Art
With the advent of semiconductor devices, especially submicron devices, alignment techniques become more and more critical. In view of the reduced sizes, it is highly desirable to obtain as precise alignment as possible. In many applications of current technology, the devices are on the micron of submicron level. Consequently, the alignment must be equally as precise. There have been many concepts proposed for establishing alignment techniques and apparatus. These techniques include optical techniques, shadow masks and many other devices. However, the quest continues for apparatus and techniques which permit the submicron alignment with precision.